


31, Avenue George V

by Belle86



Series: Room 700 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, I'm going to say it is, Light BDSM, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn with like a Pinch of Plot, Post-Canon, Vacation, is this femdom?, maybe Light Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/pseuds/Belle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Herc and Mako get away from the Shatterdome for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Paris was a world unto itself.

Hell, Europe was a world unto itself.

Mako had almost forgotten what it was like to be in a city that didn’t have large, conspicuously-posted signs for escape routes and maps to the nearest kaiju attack shelter every ten blocks, radioactive exclusion zones, or cultists and the like. Here, it was like the kaiju never made landfall.

At the Paris Four Seasons, it was like the kaiju had never even existed in the first place.

She hadn’t been expecting, or even asking for, anything spectacular when she’d taken Herc up on his suggestion that they get away for a bit. But the idea of Paris had grown into the thought that they could afford to splurge a bit, the pensions paid out to both of them after Pitfall would keep them more than comfortable no matter the lifestyle they chose. 

When the girl at the front desk heard that the reservation was to be put under the name ‘Hansen’ and saw that the caller ID showed that the call was coming from an official PPDC line, their small splurge suddenly became a two-week stay in the Penthouse Suite, gratis, with 24-hour room service and more amenities than either one of them could imagine how to properly take advantage of.

One of those amenities was the enormous soaking bathtub, centered in the middle of the palatial bathroom that was larger than the room she’d shared with three other cadets at the Jaeger Academy. Large glass cabinets filled with pristine white orchids lined three of the four walls, the fourth occupied with a wide, marble double sinks, lined with fresh, white flowers and candles.

Would be a sin for it to go unused, after all.

“Obviously, we have champagne,” Mako said, watching Herc test the temperature on the water for the sixth time as the tub filled.

He nodded, they did have champagne. Room service sent their thanks for saving the world with every order of food that they made. Complimentary champagne morning, noon, and night.

Not that Mako was about to complain. The stuff was delicious. Plus, she’d discovered, it was very refreshing after sex. And before sex. And _during_ sex. Specifically, straight from the bottle while she rode Herc into the mattress of the plush, King-sized bed and the billion-thread count sheets that covered it.

“There’s also all this…. whatever the fuck all this shit is,” he held up a basket filled with various oils, salts, and other bath accoutrements.

She took the basket from him and perused its contents, picking through a few scented bath oils, “want me to pick?”

“Nothing too flowery,” Herc said.

Mako nodded and decided on the vanilla bubble bath. Placed the basket down on the wide marble shelf next to the tub with room for candles and, of course, the champagne bucket.

They settled in, opposite each other in the tub, which was obviously built to be shared. Wide enough for two with the faucet in the middle. Perfectly elegant and obscenely luxurious, just like the rest of the suite.

Mako let the heat and the water envelope her, so warm and relaxing and wonderful; the vanilla giving the bath the most deliciously inviting scent.

The last four days had been a perfect escape. Perfectly wonderful, and perfectly exhausting. Fucking on practically every surface in the suite, relaxing - actually relaxing - and working their way down the room service menu.

They’d had yet to leave the room.

“So are we ever going to go sight-seeing while we’re here?” Mako asked.

“What are you talking about? We saw the Eiffel Tower yesterday.”

Mako rolled her eyes, “yesterday? You mean when we had sex on the balcony?”

“You can see the Eiffel Tower _from_ the balcony.”

She dropped her head back against the rim on the tub, chuckling to herself. Apparently Herc fucking her from behind against the railing of their balcony, which was as big as another hotel room, so that they can both look out over the city constituted ‘sight-seeing’ in his book. “You have really lost it.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, Miss Mori, but since we got here I’ve been on a steady diet of champagne and your pussy, it must be starting to go to my head.”

Mako lifted her head back to up to level him with a look at that held no heat whatsoever, “is that a complaint?”

“About your pussy? Never.” He grinned at her and she couldn’t help but return it, “besides, what do you want to go see?”

She shrugged. They were in Paris, what wasn’t there to see? “The Lourve, maybe. The Arc de Triomph…”

“Got any _brothels_ you’d like to hit up? I hear the Moulin Rouge is pretty popular,” he waggled his eyebrows at her, sipping his own champagne.

Indignant, Mako scrunched her mouth up and dug her heel into his hip.

“No! No brothels!”

Herc just laughed.

He’d never held it against her, those weeks she’d spent going to see the prostitute at Chau’s club who looked so much like Herc it was painful. 

He’d been angry about it at one point, he’d told her. Angry that Jack, or _that fucking wanker_ , even touched her. Stripped her down, slow and teasing, kissed her mouth, squeezed her ass, tasted her pussy, knew what it was like to be inside her and watch her fall apart in ecstasy. 

Later, he’d realized, in a moment of clarity in the pitch dark of a sleepless night, that that anger wasn’t anger at all, but jealousy. Still, not an ounce of anger or resentment directed at her. 

She did what she had to do. Of all people, Herc Hansen could respect that.

Didn’t stop him from teasing her about it, though.

Now that he was the one who got to touch her and taste her and make her fall apart.

“I mean,” he said, “I get it, you know, fantasizing about somebody.”

Mako just sipped her champagne and flexed her toes in the hot water. “Oh, do you?”

“Somebody in the ‘dome I used to think about, you know.”

She tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

He twisted his champagne glass in his fingers, watching the bubbles rise to the top. “Still do, actually.”

Mako feigned interest as she sipped from her own glass. It was her bed he slept in now, her body he devoured like a man starving, her that he kissed good morning and good night. But if there was someone in the Hong Kong Shatterdome that had his eye, she may need to take, well, measures.

“Don’t know what jaeger she was working on,” he said, lost in the memory, “could have been a bloody go-cart for all I cared. But, fuck, I just remember walking through the bay, and there she was, bent over some gear, this firm, round arse in the air. The kind that makes your palms itch, how bad you want to get your hands on it, yeah?”

Was he asking her for confirmation? Alright, he was obviously talking about someone he’d seen years ago, but he could at least be polite about it. She nodded anyway.

“Anyway, so I’m just staring at her arse for as long as I can get away with it, and then she stands up and fuck, she’s got tits to match, perky as anything. Just perfect handfuls,” he took a long, slow sip, “plump. That’s the word, perfect, plump tits.”

She didn’t nod this time. Why in the hell was he telling her this?

“This girl turns around, had the most gorgeous face and these full, red lips,” he gestured with one hand in the air, half in a fist.

“And these cute, bright blue streaks at the ends of her hair,” he finished, grinning at her like he’d won a prize.

Her mouth dropped open and he laughed, hearty and loud, as she splashed him with bath water, bubbles flying everywhere, “you jerk! You’re talking about me!”

“Oh...did...did I--” he got words out between laughs at Mako’s water assault, “did I not mention that?”

She flicked water into his stupid grinning face with her hand and mock-pouted at him, “no, no you did not.”

“Aww, I’m sorry about that.” His arm hooked around her waist, pulling her close, told her that he was the opposite of _sorry_.

Mako pressed her hips down into his, “maybe you should tell me more about this ‘tech’.”

“Oh,” he dragged out the single syllable, pulling her closer into his lap, “that, I can do. Well, I mentioned her tits before, didn’t I?”

She nodded as he traced his hand down to cup and gently grip her breast, his thumb dragging over her nipple. “Well, they’re bloody fantastic, love having them in my face,” he leaned forward to quickly press his face between her breasts, his stubble scratching against the soft skin.

Mako arched her back into him and sipped her champagne. 

“Hmm, have I talked about how soft her skin is? How sweet she tastes?” He licked along her collarbone. Nipped at her throat with blunt front teeth as she hummed with pleasure, distantly noting that he’d put his glass down.

Two thick, solid fingers slipped into her folds, dragging down and up her clit, which she hadn’t realized was so plumped and primed from arousal until now. She bucked her hips into them and braced her free hand against Herc’s shoulder.

“Oh, she does,” his breath was hot against that spot where her neck meets her ear, his voice whiskey rough, “every inch of her.”

His fingers found their rhythm, his middle firmly stroking her clit while his index played along the edge of her slick, sensitive opening. Her breath tightened in her throat, coming quicker and quicker as her orgasm built.

“So sweet, I could just eat her up,” he ducked his head back down to her breasts and captured one pebbled, dusky tip in his mouth, let it go with a long, hard suck.

“And she looks so pretty when she comes for me, fuck, the sounds she makes,” her eyelids fluttered closed as she got close, so deliciously close to the precipice, just about to tip over, “you wanna come, don’t you, pretty girl? Wanna come for me while I watch you, come on baby, that’s it--”

If he kept talking, she didn’t know it, because her orgasm rolled over her, that luscious heat melting out through her. Her moans echoed off the glittering white marble as her hips bucked forward into his hand, her eyes squeezed shut, color bursting in front of them.

She came back to Earth warm and wet, his free arm around her waist, his other hand still playing at her sex until she squirmed away, sensitive and spent. He moved that hand to her hip and held her in place while she caught her breath, murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she dropped her head to kiss him.

"You're mean," she murmured against his lips.

He smiled back against hers and slid them both down further under the bubbles, "the meanest."

Of all the wonders of this trip, she was sure that the one she’d cherish most was getting to kiss him whenever she wanted. 

She didn’t intend on stopping.

So she didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, Herc supposed he'd gotten himself into this.

The morning had started simply enough. Sleepy cuddling in the sinfully plush, enormous bed had turned into soft kisses, had turned into Jaeger-calloused hands roaming over sleep-warmed skin. Rolling hips and lazy morning pleasure, too lazy to move out of the position they’d woken up in, on their sides, legs entwined, the tip of her nose just brushing his shoulder.

This had to be the best part about being on vacation. No meetings, no conference calls, nothing on their schedules to make them look at the clock. He'd smothered Mako's barely half-hearted suggestion that they at least get up and get some coffee by sliding his hand off of her hip and between her legs. That had been the end of any talk of leaving the bed.

From the outside of the suite came the sound of soft, steady Paris rain. Inside were harsh, labored breaths and low moans of pleasure.

The turning point must have been when he picked up the pace, chasing his own climax after Mako had fallen over the precipice herself.

Nothing brought him to the edge quite like Mako's clenching down around him. That velvet strength was enough to drive a man mad. The look of utter, exposed ecstasy on her face, enough to break a man’s resolve. The knowledge that he'd put there, enough to do a man in.

He'd fucked her through it, like he always did. Kept that steady pace through her shuddering orgasm until she hummed and her head dropped down onto the pillow, her hair splaying over her cheek. 

Once her breathing had softened, he'd pulled back from where he'd been mouthing wet kisses at her neck to taste those plush, sweet lips again. Moved his hand from where he’d settled it to rub her clit with his thumb, moved it to hold and pull her hip into his, chasing his own release.

“Are you going to come?" Her voice was raspy and rough, breath hot against his throat.

He'd chuckled and replied, "do I have to ask permission?"

She'd stopped moving, that soft, rolling response halting almost immediately. Slid her leg off of his hip, replaced it with her hand, flat, pushing him back.  He'd pulled back from her mouth and met her eyes, confused.

"And if you did?" she'd asked.

Realization dawning on him, grinning like a fool, he'd let her guide him onto his back, watched her straddle him.  "Gonna make me beg for it, Mori?"

He’d let her push his arms up to the antique, white, wrought-iron headboard and readily gripped the bottom rung with both hands.

She'd just raised one eyebrow. Part of him knew he was in for it and that it would be in his best interest to give in to her now. The rest of him remembered shooting a kaiju in the face with a flare gun, and refused.

She’d quickly ridden him to her own second climax, which was one of the things he loved best in this world: watching her push herself to orgasm on his cock. After watching her use him like a fucktoy to make herself come,he’d assumed he’d get some cheeky retort and then a _‘well fine, then’_ , so he’d asked, “do I get to come now, Mako?"

He’d assumed wrong. She’d stopped cold, drawn herself up straight, then leaned forward to press three fingers to his lips. Pulled down so he had to open his mouth. Pushed those fingers to press against the flat of his tongue. 

"No."

She’d held him there like that for a long moment, neither of them moving or making a sound.  

Never in his life had a woman done anything like this to him. Or with him. Or however it should be phrased. He’d been entirely unsure how to feel about it, but at the same time, he’d wanted more.

She'd leaned down to brush her nose against his, her breath warm and sweet, fanning across his face as she'd whispered, “not until you beg me."

He'd made as smug a face as he could with three fingers in his mouth, and she'd continued, “and not until I say ‘yes’.”

He knew the look she had in her eyes. She wasn’t messing around.

“Do you understand me?”

He'd nodded.

She'd shaken her head. "Out loud.”

“Yeschh,” was the best he could do around her fingers.

She'd shaken her head again.

He'd tried again, garbling the words around her digits, “yes, I understand."

An eyebrow lifted, that hadn’t been _quite_ what she wanted.

He'd thought for a moment. Took a breath through his nose. 

“Yes, Miss Mori, I understand.”

She'd nodded, finally, and slid her fingers from his mouth. Trailed them down his throat and started moving her hips against him again.

"Do your worst," he'd challenged, tightening his grip on the wrought iron behind him.

Hercules Hansen did not beg. Hercules Hansen did not give in.

That was an hour ago.

An hour of Mako shamelessly exploiting every weakness and sensitive spot that he had on his entire body.  Every move that she had, so far in their relationship, committed to memory. Every way she knew to make him lose control.

And still she hadn’t let him come.

Every muscle in his body was tense. Every breath out of him was loud, hoarse, and almost embarrassing.

A light sheen of sweat covered them both. On Mako it glistened and shone like fairy dust. On him it was heavy and wrenched out by exertion.

Apparently having had enough of him inside her, Mako lifted herself up and off of his painfully hard cock. 

The cool air of the room hit his sensitive flesh and he gladly took the momentary relief from the tight, wet grind of her around his dick. Although the prolonged look at her puffy pink cunt she gave him was positively tortuous. 

That respite proved to be short lived as she quickly ducked down and sucked him into her mouth, hot and wet and slick. She didn't give him a full moment to catch his breath, sucking at him in hard pulses that drew every ounce of blood that may have been left anywhere else in his body to the throbbing head of his dick.

An undignified groan made its way up from his chest and through his clenched-shut teeth.

Hercules Hansen was the most decorated veteran of the Kaiju War. The highest kill count, universal drift compatibility, legendary fearlessness. The world over, people spoke of his bravery, praised his triumphs. His name would live forever.

One hour in in a posh suite in Paris, and Mako Mori had reduced him to a moaning, whining sack of cum and desperation.

Bobbing down at the base of his cock, she looked up at him, those deep brown eyes shining. He was sweating, he was arching up into her mouth. More sounds escaped him that sounded vaguely like her name, the forefront of whatever brain he had left pounding with desire for her to let him come, just let him fucking come, already.

"Nnngg...Mmmako, uungmmb--"

Her mouth left him with an obscene _pop_. “What was that?”

“...cuh--come...lemme come--,” babbling was the best he could manage.

Babbling wasn’t enough for her. "I think you can do better, Hercules."

Fuck. Fuck, she knew what his full name from her lips did to him, that just wasn’t fair. The wet drag of her tongue, firm and deliberate across his oversensitive cockhead was even less fair.

He knew he could end this. Could win, even. He had half of foot on her in height, was nearly double her weight. He could let go of the damn headboard, flip her over onto the huge bed and fuck her bloody senseless until she forgot about this little game. Easy.

But that wasn’t the game, was it?

And who followed orders better than Herc Hansen?

Still, she couldn’t hold this out forever. She’d cave eventually. Her mouth could get dry, her pussy, too, and she’d just let him come, murmur something about a future punishment in his ear as he did. Maybe she’d get bored and just want to get on with the day.

Or maybe this was the girl who cut a 3,000 ton monster in half, in space. And maybe he was completely underestimating who he was dealing with.

“You know,” she said, low and hot as she laid her cheek against his thigh and steadily stroked him, her grip firm and sure, “I always knew you had a big cock.”

He was definitely underestimating who he was dealing with.

“I used to think about it,” she continued, “when I was young and horny and so in love with you.” 

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t something he was proud of by any means, but he couldn’t help but be horribly turned on when she talked about how much she wanted him when she was younger. She knew this. She was playing dirty.

“When I was able to get anonymous login codes for the ‘dome internet, I would search,” she squeezed extra hard on the upstroke, “and search,” and again, “and search,” the third extra hard stroke made him grind his heels into the sheets, “for porn where the guys had gorgeous bodies and huge fucking cocks.”

She let go of him as she finished, ignoring his panting and swinging her leg around to straddle his hips again, her swollen wet sex pressed down on his aching goddamn dick. She rocked herself gently forwards and back.

He might die from this. He might be okay with dying from this, too.

“I used to watch them and imagine it was us,” she was moaning her words now, rubbing her breasts, her head tilted to the side, eyes half-lidded, “imagine how you’d make me scream and come with your big fucking cock. I would use three fingers to finger myself,” she leaned forward to press said three fingers against his lips once again, those fingers sticky and wet with their shared juices, “and I’d always try for four.”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuc--

Her fingers were musky-sweet on his lips and he groaned. She shifted her hips and sank back down onto him and he couldn’t hold out anymore. “Fuck, Mako, come on, I...I gotta--”

“No.” She cut him off.

He clenched the exhausted muscles in his torso further as he grimaced, “no?”

“Say ‘please’.”

Fuck it. “Please.”

“Say ‘please, Miss Mori’.”

Oh goddamn it. “Please, Miss Mori.”

She ground her hips down hard into his. “Say ‘please, Miss Mori, may I come’.”

He gritted his teeth and did his best to glare menacingly at her.

“Miss….Miss Mori, may….” he took a deep breath and chucked his pride into a ditch, “ _pleaseMissMorimayIcome?_ ”

The moment she took to make her decision felt like a day. Every inch of him screamed for release. Please, wouldn’t she please let him--

“Yes, Hercules, you may come.”

He let out a guttural, burbling groan and bucked his hips up a few more times into her silken wetness. The tightness in his fucking balls reached a breaking point and he arched up off the bed, everything going black. The next thing he knew, she was leaning over him, prying his now-bloodless fingers from their grip on the wrought iron headboard.

She kneaded the feeling back into his shoulders, then his wrists, all the way up to his hands, her strong, nimble fingers digging wonderfully into the over-strained flesh.

“I…” he tried speaking. Didn’t work out great. So he took a couple deep breaths, deep breaths that _did not shake_ , and tried again. “I...am going...to get you for that, pretty girl.”

If there was ever a more beautiful sound than her chuckling softly as she peppered kisses over his fingers, he’d had yet to hear it.

“Well, when you can move again,” she said, leaning over him, his un-godly sensitive dick still trapped inside of her, “I’ll be right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first fic ideas I had for this pairing. And it only took me 2.5 years to finish it!
> 
> Thanks to anyone still kickin' around here! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the view from the penthouse at the Paris Four Seasons. Because these two have earned some serious luxury. (I have no idea how to embed links on here) http://imgur.com/SbTAptL


End file.
